You & Me
by FF Queen
Summary: Bulma discovers that she's got cancer, how will Vegeta react?


You&Me  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own DBZ period.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Mum!! You said you'd drive me to the mall!" Bra whinged as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "You've been in bed all day!!"  
  
"Go and get your father to drive you. I've already told you I'm not well, now get out of here." Bulma groaned, pulling the blanket over her ears. "But Daddy won't be home for another 6 hours!!!" Bra exclaimed angrily. "Well get Trunks to drive. But just leave me alone please!!"  
  
"Hmph, the last time he took me to the mall, all the girls just swamped the car."  
  
"Fine, go and get your jacket." Bulma gave up, she had to drive her or she'd just keep pissing her off.  
  
"Thank Kami you're home Vegeta." Bulma sighed as she heard Vegeta slam the fridge door shut.  
  
"What do you want me to do now woman?!" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Drive Bra to the mall." Bulma explained quietly as she rested her forehead in her palms.  
  
"Fine, I'll drive her then." Bulma knew that Vegeta wouldn't say no.  
  
"Oh? And Vegeta, can you get me some painkiller before you go?"  
  
"Don't tell me you still have your damn headache. Us superior Saiyans never get headaches." He muttered as he placed a glass of water and the asprin in front of her. "You humans are so weak."  
  
"Ok, whatever you reckon." She sighed before he disappeared.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Bulma asked cautiously as she got up from her chair weakly.  
  
"Bulma? Long time no see!" Chi Chi called back as she ran over to her.  
  
"What are you doing up here? I thought you never come this far!" Bulma asked as she sat down again.  
  
"Well Goku was coming this way, so i thought I'd come and see you." Chi Chi answered, sitting next to her. "I was going to come and visit you before I came down with this damn headache." Bulma sighed heavily. "You look really pale too. Paler than white." Bulma looked into the window behind her. Chi Chi was right, no longer was her skin ivory, but it was neon white. "Maybe you should see a doctor."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Maybe I just need some rest. My body plays up on me if I don't get enough sleep. After all, I have been up pretty late the past week." Bulma knew there was something wrong, but she wouldn't let herself think that way. "No Bulma. You're going to the doctor's, even if I have to drag you there on a dog chain!"  
  
"Where's she now?!" Vegeta grumbled angrily as he hit the play button on the message machine.  
  
"Hi Vegeta. Sorry I'm not home, I'm at the doctor's. I'll pick up some dinner on the way home. Be home soon okay? I love you." Vegeta decided to call into the surgery, after all it was his woman that was sick.  
  
"I don't care what they damn think." He muttered as he left a note for Bra and Trunks before taking off for the clinic.  
  
"Where is she?!" Vegeta demanded to the secretary.  
  
"Who?" She asked in surprise as she got ready to hit the emergency button.  
  
"Bulma!!"  
  
"She's seeing the doctor at the moment." The secretary answered quietly.  
  
"Which room is she in?!"  
  
"I-I'm not allowed t-to tell you sir."  
  
"TELL ME!! SHE'S MY DAMN WOMAN AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO SEE HER OR NOT!!!" By now Vegeta had cracked completely. "S-She's in room 6." And with that Vegeta took off down the hall, leaving all of the patients in shock and fear.  
  
"Vegeta?! What are you doing here!?" Bulma asked in shock as Vegeta crashed through the door.  
  
"Did you expect me to leave you here with a stranger?" He asked as he walked over to her. "And where's the doctor?"  
  
"She'll be here soon." Bulma replied as she took Vegeta's hand. "I think it's more than just a headache."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.....don't worry about it. The doctor can explain later." Bulma cried, collapsing into Vegeta's embrace. "Your ki's dropping too fast for a human. It's even too fast for a Saiyan female." He commented almost silently, not to upset her. "Are you saying that I'm going to die?" She couldn't help but go hysterical. "No, I didn't say that. I'm just saying that well-" But he was cut off from the doctor.  
  
"What's the problem Miss Breifs?" She asked, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I've just being getting this one constant headache, weakness and I've been really tired. I can barely walk by myself. And Vegeta said that my ki's dropping fast." She explained, weeping.  
  
"Ki? Oh, strengh level. I see." The doctor answered as she checked Bulma over. "Well everything seems to be alright. Hang on, how long has this lump been here for?"  
  
"Where? Behind this ear? I've never noticed it before. Have you Vegeta?" Vegeta just shook his head.  
  
"I'll have to do an emergency brain scan." With those words, Bulma and Vegeta could do nothing but exchange glances of fear.  
  
The next 30 minutes were hell for both Bulma and Vegeta. After going to hell and back, Bulma was finally dismissed. Only to visit hell again for the next 16 hours. "I want to see you here at 10 am sharp. If anything comes up on the scan, I'll try to ring you before, but you just take t easy. And here, you need these every 6 hours." She added, handing Bulma a packet of morphine.  
  
"Excuse me, but what will happen if it is cancer?" Bulma asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on what type it is. I can give you some information sheets if you like."  
  
"Well, I don't want the kids freaking out." Bulma replied.  
  
"But what will you tell your kids if you do have cancer? Say you never knew that it could be cancer? here, take these and Vegeta, this includes you too. I want you both to explain to them what's going on." The doctor exclaimed, thrusting sheets into Vegeta's hands. "Well, I have more patients. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"So what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked nervously as she ran up to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Here." Vegeta replied dully, passing her the sheets.  
  
"Cancer? But-"  
  
"That's what she thinks it is." Bulma cut Chi Chi off as she drifted to sleep in Vegeta's arms.  
"Well I better take her home." Vegeta exclaimed as he lifted her higher to his chest, cradelling her as if she was a small child. "Yeah, she deserves a long rest." Chi Chi sighed sadly, placing the sheets into Bulma's overall pocket.  
  
"We got your message. What's wrong with her?" Bra and Trunks sprinted from the front step. They had been waitng for Vegeta and Bulma to get home. "When your mother wakes up, we'll tell you. But for now she's resting. And I don't want you two fighting at all. Hear me?" Vegeta asked softly, so not to disturb Bulma. "Fine, no fighting." Bra and Trunks replied obediently. They knew that stressing Vegeta out wouldn't have a very positive effect on getting Bulma better. "And that means no more reading my dairy!" Bra smirked cheekily as she ran inside to stay with Bulma.  
  
"Bra?" Bulma's eyes fluttered open to meet Bra's concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Mum?" Bra asked as she helped Bulma sit up.  
  
"Well I feel alright now, but no I guess I'm really not alright." Bulma sighed as she swung her legs out the side of the bed. "Daddy told me to give you this when you woke up." Bra explained handing her a pill and a cup of iced tea. "Thanks sweetie." She answered, dissolving the pill in the tea.  
  
"But I thought you had to swallow it."  
  
"I did, but my throat muscles have gone super weak, and I can only drink." Bulma explained as she finished the tea and stood up with a yawn. "What's that in your pocket?"  
  
"These papers? Oh they're nothing Bra. Can you put some rice on for tea?"  
  
"Daddy, can I have some money? I need to buy some more rice." Bra held out her hand like it was her pay day. "Here, and take Trunks with you. He's been doing nothing but whinging." Vegeta mumbled angrily, shoving $10 in Bra's hand. "Thankyou Daddy!" And with that they were both gone.  
  
"She got you with the sweet talk again huh? We have plenty of rice." A voice laughed behind him.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta let a rare smile creep across his face. But their reunion was soon interuppted by the phone. "Bulma Briefs here, how may I help you?" Bulma asked as she answered the cordless.  
  
"Hi Bulma, I was just ringing to see how you were." It was Goku.  
  
"Hi Goku! I'm fine I guess, how have you been?" And so we launch into a full on conversation.......  
  
"Here, Goku wants to talk to you." Bulma exclaimed as she passed the phone to Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want Kakarot?" He asked, trying not to sound disturbed.  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd let me see Bulma." Goku laughed. He knew how protective Vegeta could be. But Goku's laughter soon faded away when Vegeta said no. "Let her settle a bit first." Vegeta answered coldly, before hanging up. "What did Goku want?" Bulma asked, padding up to Vegeta weakly. "He wanted to spar, that's all." Vegeta fibbed, surely what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
CLIFFHANGER TIME!!!!!!!!!!! LMAO R&R PLZ!! 


End file.
